Anonymous Desperado
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: After twelve years, they are reunited. The spy, and the soldier.


Anonymous Desperado

**Anonymous Desperado**

** **

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

She was on another mission but did not know he would be there.It's been years since they've seen each other.Looking the dance floor over, she hoped that she would find the person she had been looking for her whole life.She didn't know why he'd be there or if he was.He wasn't the reason why she was there anyway.

She was a spy and it is a spy's job to get information.

There were rumors that people sold illegal drugs here in this dance club and she was here to check it out. Not to mention there were also rumors that people got very sick after coming to the club.Were the drinks tainted with something? If the rumors were true, the culprits will be put in jail and she would get a big reward.This was what she had always wanted.It was hard for her to be a spy at first but she got used to it.Of course, for a little girl, it would be hard to work as a spy.What she had done wasn't very easy.But this peculiar job, she was doing something right.

Casually, she walked to the counter and tossed her blond hair flirtatiously."I hear you sell drugs at this club."

The bartender looked a little nervous and tried to hide it, "it's possible."

"I can pay you good money for it," she bribed.

"What are you, a spy?" he asked.

She laughed and leaned over with a grin, "It's possible."

"I don't want any trouble," he muttered.

"That's not why I'm here," she told him."Just tell me what I need to know."

"I don't recall seeing any of that happening here," he said."Why don't you just sit down and have a drink or something?"

"All right," she said, "ice water."

She watched him intently as he scooped the ice and poured the water.The bottles behind him looked dark.'Could there be drugs in the drinks?' she thought.

"Here you go," he said and placed the glass on the counter.

"Been a pleasure talking to you," she said and sat at a vacant table.She looked closely at her glass. She sniffed the water and smelt nothing and took a small sip.It didn't taste tainted but most poisons cannot be tasted.She looked around the room and got a good look of the others who were sitting and drinking.

They looked terribly ill.

"Something is not right," she whispered to herself as she looked at the dance floor.

No one was dancing.

Across the floor, standing by the wall, he saw her.For the first time in twelve years, he saw her.He didn't know when or if he'd ever see her again but deep in his heart, he hoped he would.His legs seemed to walk on their own, leaving his friends at the wall.

"Where do you suppose he's going?" Duo asked Quatre.

She didn't see him come up to her table.

"May I have this dance?"

She looked up to see a pair of green eyes shining down at her and a warm smile.He looked absoloutly gorgeous.

Her heart was stuck in her throat.Her voice caught in her mouth.Her eyes locked on his."Y-yes," she said finally.

He held out his hand and she took it.He pulled her to the dance floor and they began to dance.He wore black slacks and a tucked in green dressy shirt.She wore a red and black dress that fell past her knees.It looked kind of like a Latin dancing skirt, though she was natively French.On her feet she wore black sandals that had 2-inch heels.

"Whatever you do," she warned, "don't drink the water.Don't drink anything."

"I didn't come here to drink, Midii," he whispered, saying her name effortlessly.He loved how her name rolled off his tongue.He longed to say it again. "I came here to dance."

"No-Name," she sighed.

"It's Trowa," he corrected, pulling her close to him.He put his hand on her waist, "now let's dance."

The song started up.It was fast and filled with energy.It was Latin-Pop.They were the only couple dancing.

"I didn't know he could dance," Quatre said.

"I wonder who the cute girl is!" Duo exclaimed.

They tore up the dance floor.He twirled her around a few times and they danced back and forth and in circles.This was something he waited for a long time.Trowa always had a talent for dancing but never shoed it.Being an acrobat was the closest thing. (Hey, you all probably won't agree with me but I think Trowa would make an awesome dancer!He could be the next Ricky Martin for all we know!)

When the song ended, he pulled her up against him and she hooked her leg in.He had one hand on her back and the other on her leg.Her right hand lay over his that was on her leg and her left on his chest.They were gasping for breath.

"I never knew you could dance," she gasped.

"I didn't know you could either," he said.

She stepped away and smiled."We didn't know much of each other, did we?"

"Midii, what are you doing here?" he asked.

She took his hand and walked to away from the crowd."I'm on an assignment," she told him."We believe something illegal has been taking place here."

"What?"

"Did you drink anything tonight, Trowa?"

"No."

She let out a sigh."Good.We think the drinks are poisoned and maybe this is a place where people sell illegal drugs."

"And they sent you to check it out?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

He looked shocked, "Are you out of your mind?" he muttered, "you should've brought another spy with you!"

She shook her head, "no, people might be able to pick up something if I came with more people.Don't worry about me.I'm a professional."

"You think what is going here really true?" he questioned.

"I wouldn't doubt it," she replied, "look at everyone.No one is dancing.They all look sick."

"We should call the police or something," he said.

"Are you here alone?"

"No."He replied, "I have some of my friends with me."

"Did they have anything to drink tonight?" she inquired.

"Duo, are you feeling all right?" Quatre asked, noticing the braided boy blanch.

"I need to sit down," he groaned.

"Need some water?"

"Yeah."

"Does that answer your question?" Trowa asked, standing up.He walked to Quatre and grabbed his arm."Don't get him any water."

"Why not, Trowa?" Quatre questioned.

"Yeah, why not?" Duo echoed.

"They're putting something in the drinks," Trowa replied.

"How do you know this?" Wufei demanded.

"And old friend told me," he responded and looked over at Midii."She's a spy."

"A spy for who?" Heero inquired.

"I'm not sure," he replied, "maybe she's just an ordinary spy.A detective."

Seconds later, about ten people carrying guns barged in.

"Don't anyone move!" they roared. 

On their sleeves said the letters: FBI

"You sir, are under arrest!" someone handcuffed the bartender.

"You really are a spy!" the bartender yelled as he was pulled out of the club.

"Good work, Midii!" Midii's boss complemented."I knew we could count on you!"

"I thought you were alone," Trowa said.

"I came _in_ alone," Midii said, reaching her finger to a small wire hooked on her dress."They were waiting for me to give the word."

"How about a doctor?" Duo asked with a moan.

"We'd better get everyone medical attention," Midii's boss told the others."Hey Jerry, get over here!"

Jerry, one agent who was also a medical doctor came forward and took Duo's pulse."How do you feel?"

"Like crap," Duo responded.

"Let's get this man and the others to the hospital."Jerry said, "Who knows what they put in their drinks."

"We'll just have to run a lab test, won't we?" Midii said.

They took Duo and the other club customers to the hospital. His friends waited for him to come out of recovery.

"Your friend will be fine," Midii said, "I guess my work here is done."She started to leave the waiting room.

"Midii, wait!" Trowa went after her.

"Yes?" she turned around.

He smiled, "Can I walk you home?"

"I have a car," she said.

"Well, can I walk you to your car?" he proposed.

She blushed, "you'll do anything, won't you?" She sighed and turned back around, "come along, then."

They stepped into the elevator."So this is where you've been all this time?" he asked, "The FBI?"

"Not as glamorous as the circus and being a gundam pilot, is it, Trowa Barton?" she questioned, her eyes straightforward.

He gasped, "How did you know I was--How---You--I?"He stumbled all over his words.

She grinned, "I've been looking for you ever since that day you left, Trowa.I didn't find you," the elevator opened up and she stepped out with him right at her side, "but I found things about you."

"Trowa isn't my real name though," he said.

"I know," she laughed, "you took the name of Trowa Barton, brother of Leia Barton and son of Dekim Barton.He was behind Operation Meteor."

"How did you learn all this?" he demanded.

"I have my ways," she responded.

"But you were just a kid," he began.

"Strange, isn't it?"She asked as they made it to the parking garage."But I thought since I was already a spy, I might as well stay with it.When you left, I didn't go back home.I just wandered around.I met another spy who was with the FBI and they trained me.They became my real family."

"The FBI trained you when you were that young?" he asked.

"Yeah, they thought it would help them with some cases," Midii explained."A young girl isn't as threatening as an older person.I could get more information out of anyone else on the squad."

"No way!"

"I'm serious, Trowa," she stopped by her car, "it was wrong for me to do what I did that day I saw you, but I was good at it.I'm sorry for the pain I caused you.I really am.I just wanted to be good at something and being a spy was the only thing."She smiled, "well, I'm glad I was finally able to see you again."

"Same here," he said."I never stopped thinking about you, you know."

"Really?"

"Really," he whispered and leaned forward to kiss her.She was surprised but participated in the kiss.His long bangs tickled her face and she giggled lightly. She kissed him back.

"Good bye, Trowa."She said.

"I'll see you again, won't I?"

"You can count on it," she put her key in the lock and opened her door."I'll find you again, Trowa, you can count on that."She shut the door and started the car."Take care."

Trowa waved at her, watching her leave.He knew he'd see her again.She believed it too.Midii always thought deep inside her mind, that Trowa was an _Anonymous Desperado._

**The End**

** **

**Did ya like that?Remember, never drink anything when you go to a bar!**


End file.
